


Dealing with illogical needs the logical way

by kei_rin



Series: Don't piss off alien priestesses [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, girl!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk pissed off one too many priestesses and now has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with illogical needs the logical way

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dealing with illogical needs the logical way  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Startrek: Newtrek (aka 2009 movie-verse)  
> Pairing: Girl!Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Genderbending/Genderfuck. Het sex. (I’m seriously amused I have to warn for that.)  
> Spoilers: Maybe a really small one for the movie but you’d probably have to see the movie first to even know what the spoiler is.  
> Summary: Kirk pissed off one too many priestesses and now has to deal with the consequences. Written for the . Orginally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/379.html?thread=230011#t230011%20)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.  
> EDIT: 1/4/2010 Okay so I got a friend to beta this for me. I believe that I got everything that was pointed out to me but there still may be errors that I missed because I can be dense like that.

~~~

Jim tossed another shot back and felt the burn of the alien alcohol as it went down his throat. Damn that felt good. He could almost forget that everything else was screwed up, because bars are always the same no matter what crazy planet you’re on with their crazy religions and their crazy overly sensitive High Priestess’ and, their crazy gender changing technology.

"Hit me again." Jim said as he slammed the glass down on the table. He can’t help but remember why he’s here, just from hearing his own damn voice. 

"I think you’ve had enough, _alien_." The bartender said with a narrowed eyed glared pointed at him. 

Jim picked up on the stress on the word “Alien” and the bartenders hostilely. He glanced around him at the crowd forming, gauging the mood. He really couldn’t help the grin that found its way onto his face. Oh yeah, he chose right this time. Xenophobic assholes were always more willing to throw a punch at an alien female then someone trying to get in your pants. And it took a lot less work to get there.

~~~

Spock knews he has the right bar when he heard the sound of a chairs breaking and punches being thrown. He entered the seedy looking establishment to find his Captain right in the middle of all this, as expected. Kirk’s new smaller female form allowed him to weave between the larger opponents; he was also faster on his feet now, even if he did seem to stumble a bit (Spock surmises that it was highly probable that Kirk was drinking before the fight broke out).

Kirk had the advantage over his opponents and he’s able to get in punches that knock them down so that they stay down. That doesn’t mean the aliens around him weren’t getting in there own share of hits, but they clearly weren’t fighting with the same ferocity as the Captain. Kirk’s always known how to handle himself in a fight; he adjusted to changing odds like breathing. It’s what made him a good Captain and it’s also what made him good at bar fights. 

It’s unsurprising that he was still a brawler; the High Priestess only changed his appearance, not the person inside. That’s why even with even in body that was female, Spock couldn’t help but still think of the Captain as male. If they were back on Earth and if Kirk wasn’t obviously drunk Spock would have let him continue with his fight till Kirk got it out his system. (It might have seemed on the surface illogical, but then Kirk was prone to fits of illogical action beyond most humans.)

Spock moved quickly and kept Kirk’s attackers from overwhelming him from behind. And after incapacitating the last three assailants Spock found that the bar had been ‘cleared out’, as the saying goes. It was probably fortunate that he didn’t expect Kirk to be grateful or even remotely paying attention to _who_ he was fighting, so it was not a surprise when Spock had to deflect a blow from Kirk aimed at his head. 

"Captain," Spock grabbed at Kirk’s wrist as he tried to get in another punch. "The fight is over. It’s over Jim." Spock hoped the use of Kirk’s first name would help snap him back to reality. 

Kirk was breathing hard and Spock was fascinated by watching his eye’s as he came back down to himself. Kirk looked down at his chest and his lips twisted into a grimace. "No, it really isn’t, Mr. Spock." Kirk took one more deep breath and pulled at his wrists, which Spock let go of reluctantly. Not that he thought Kirk’s going to start brawling again. There was no one left standing. (The bartender cowering in the corner didn’t count.) 

"That was a pathetic fight." Kirk said finally. "Even before you came in."

"We are on a planet that reveres the female form. In your current state, I do not believe that any of the males in this establishment would have seriously tried to injure you."

Kirk pushed his hair back out of his face. He’s been doing that a lot. Spock wanted to comment that, if he would just tie it back his longer hair wouldn’t be in the way so much but, he held his tongue. Spock could read Kirk’s thoughts easily and against his better judgment, that made him say what he did next.

"Let’s go back to the ship, Jim. Once your sober, we will spar until you’re illogical need to hit something goes way." 

Kirk’s smile didn’t changed at all by his female form. It was still ridiculously bright and lit up his entire face. Kirk bounced on his toes in anticipation and Spock knew that was the right thing offering to spar with him.

"What the hell," Jim said, happier then he’s been since he woke up in the infirmary with breast and missing his penis. "I’m blaming the new hormones." Spock didn’t have time to contemplate the oddness of that statement before Kirk literally bounced up on to his toes and kissed him on the cheek, before heading for the door. "Come one Spock let go back home."

~~~

Jim grunted as he hit the ground again. He was still a little buzzed from the drinking earlier but, he hadn’t wanted to wait until the buzz was gone to start sparing with Spock. He would’ve chicken out if he waited. He had yet to beat Spock without cheating in just about anything and he knew it. So the second they got on the Enterprise, Jim prudently ignored Spock’s suggestion that they see Dr. McCoy and headed straight for an empty training rooms and locking it behind them.

Spock had insisted that he be allowed to at least take care of the wounds that Jim got while down on the planet. Jim was really thankful for that right now, as he laid staring that the ceiling of the room for what seemed like the 100th time. 

"Do you wish to discontinue our sparing?" Spock asked in a mild tone. The pointy-eared-bastard was still standing up. He didn’t even look like he’s trying hard. 

"I think I just might." Jim said and reached a hand out. Spock took his hand with every intention of helping Jim up, only to be pulled down by a sharp tug and then flipped over so that Jim was laying on top of him. Jim’s pinned him down by sitting on his hips and holding his arms down with his hands. Because of Jim new height this puts almost no space in between them and that meant Spock could feel everything. He could feel Jim’s heat through his clothing. The muscles of Jim thighs, tight around his waist. Spock could feel Jim’s breath against his neck and his breast press up against his chest. And well, as Vulcan as Spock was, he’s still half-human and there are limits. Limits that were currently being pushed. 

"I really can’t believe you fell for that." Jim’s eyes were dancing with delight and Spock really couldn’t look away because between one breath and the next, the laughter was replaced with lust and then there was really, very little holding it back. And that moment seemed to stretch forever, until Jim finally just growled out. "Fuck it," and surged forward to kiss Spock hard.

~~~

A part of Spock’s control just broke like it did with Nyota all those years ago. He could gather it up again, and he really should. Having sexual relations with his Captain, while his Captain was currently emotionally confused, due to being in a new body. It was not the most logical choice he could make. But then logic did not help control Spock all those years ago either or he would have stopped when he realized it was illogical to start a relationship with a student.

He’s so distracted by Kirk’s mouth that Spock doesn’t realize that one hand is free until he feels Kirk’s hand in between them. His hand was slipping underneath the layers of fabric and palming his cock and making him gasp for breath. He whispered Jim’s name against his mouth before kissing Kirk he was the air Spock needed to breath to live.

Jim sat up and looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes. "I really wish I could fuck you right now."

Spock has to kiss him again. Drawing Kirk back into his arms, saying hoarsely against his lips. "Next time. When we get your body back, next time." He promised again and again as he pulled Jim’s shirt up and over his head, freeing those very attractive breasts.

Spock rolled them over so that Jim was lying on the floor while he was doing absolutely wicked things Jim’s breasts with his hands and absolutely wicked things to Jim’s neck with his mouth. And Jim’s just about to go crazy with want when Spock lowers his head taking one of Jim’s breasts into his mouth.

And Jim really hoped there was no one outside the door because there was no way he’s going to be quiet right now. And fuck Spock’s tongue should be illegal. Jim was bucking up against Spock’s body wanting to get more friction, wanting to just get fucking more. It’s a fucking relief when he feels his pants being pushed down around his thighs. Spock lifts his head up and was looking directly into Jim’s eyes as he started fingering him. 

Jim couldn’t look away from how intense Spock’s eyes are. Every stroke and caress was making his breath ragged, like there wasn’t enough air in the universe, and Jim was starting to think that this was possibly the best sex he has ever had. Ever. And Spock hasn’t really even begun yet. 

Spock didn’t even break eye contact when he lowered his head back down to Jim’s breasts and he’s teased those nipples with his tongue. Jim wasn’t going to last long if this kept up and he knew it. Jim pulled on Spock’s shirt. Pulling him up and kissing him just about ripping Spock’s shirt apart to get it off. This meant that Spock’s has to stop what it was doing, which really only serves to make Jim work faster at getting Spock’s clothes to go away. When they both were free of what was left of the restrictive uniforms. Spock let Kirk pull him back down on top of him obeying Kirk’s command to "Fuck me." 

It’s different being fucked as a women. Though, he was never that into it when he had a male body, the feeling of it now was -- beyond his words to describe. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s hips and he didn’t know how long they stayed like that with Spock driving him crazy with the absolutely maddening paces that felt so fucking good, Jim rolled them over again, pinning Spock down once again to the floor. Kirk ran his hands down Spock’s chest following it with kisses as he watched and felt his strong lean muscles move under him. Fuck, he could get off just from that. Spock was holding him in his arms, running his hands down his sweat slicked back and with one hand coming around to rub at his clitoris. Jim knew he’s not going to last much longer. Jim leaned down because he couldn’t make his voice any louder then a whisper in Spock’s ear.

"Spock you gotta come with me. I need you to come with me."

Spock groaned and closed his eyes, because it’s taking all of his control not to listen to that voice. Jim orgasmed as the waves of sensations washed over him as he collapsed completely against the body below him. Spock gently rolled them so that the two of them were on their sides pulling out of Jim slowly. Spock was still hard and Jim was a little disappointed that he hadn’t come. Taking Jim’s hand, Spock wrapped their hands around his cock and Jim got it. It barely took two pulls of Jim’s hand before Spock was coming hard and moaning into Jim’s ear, getting both of them sticky. 

Spock was watching Jim’s eyes again as he’s came back down to himself. He’s fascinated by how similar it was to when he was coming down from the fight back on the planet. 

Jim leaned forward again and kissing Spock first on the lips and then on the cheek. Jim closed his eyes and smiled leaning into the other man. "I think my illogical need to hit something has gone away."

"Then our time was well spent," Spock dryly answered back. Jim swore he can hear Spock smiling.

End

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This would not end. I was going to end it at the bar. I was going to end it at Krik saying "Fuck it" and kissing Spock. I was not going to write het sex and then I did. This the first time I’ve ever written het sex, ever (and unless I write more genderfuck fic, probably the last time). 
> 
> I decided early on that I wasn’t going to refer to Jim as her anywhere in this fic because Jim was born male and thinks of himself as male. So it was really weird as a slash writer to write was is basically het sex without ever using ‘her’ and referring to female parts as belonging to ‘him’. I still can’t really get over writing ‘his clitoris’. 
> 
> Also I just realized that there would be cameras in the training rooms (or at least there would be according to TOS episodes I remember watching) so it’s possible that Spock and Kirk just gave the crew a show. Though I’m sure since the crew loves their Captain, they wouldn’t let gets off the ship. Though Bones is probably going to tease them so bad. *is amused*


End file.
